


Home

by Naaklasolus



Series: Voltron: Legends [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ignore the timeline, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Adam recieves two unexpected visitors.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a belated Christmas gift to a friend.

Adam turned his head away from the window as he heard a familiar voice call out his name and beamed as Keith appeared outside his room, albeit a few years older than when Adam had last seen him.

“You are so grounded.” Adam snipped as Keith rushed over and hesitated as he went to hug Adam which caused the older man to sigh and reach up to pull him into a hug. “I was so worried about you! Never do that again without asking me first!”.

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith muttered as he let Adam go and wiped at his eyes. “I got a surprise for you.”.

“What....?” Adam began to ask as he noticed the very familiar man lurking by the door. “Takashi?”.

“Hey.” Shiro said as he walked over with a small grin and joined the pair then sat in the chair next to Adam’s bed, taking in the sight of the injured pilot. “You look terrible.”.

“I did kinda crash. Everything’s a bit of a blur, but Genji said that he and Lena rescued me.” Adam said as he reached over to Shiro. “Y-You’re actually here, right? Both of you? I’m not dreaming or hallucinating again?”.

Shiro leaned forward a bit to let Adam cup the left side of his face before covered Adam’s hand with his own. “It’s really me, Adam.’.

“I...I thought you were dead.” Adam felt tears brimming his eyes and slip as he sat up a bit more -- choosing to ignore the pain and Ziegler’s alarmed look while Shiro stood instantly to help him..“Even after Sam came back. You....everything was insane, Takashi. I...You.....”.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said gently as he hugged Adam who couldn’t stop himself from crying. Six long years of worrying, of regret, of remorse. All of it coming back in full force. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I should have stayed. I.....”.

“I shouldn’t have left like that.” Adam argued as he leaned against Shiro.

“Anger can blind even those who’s love runs deep within their souls.” A strange alien spoke from the doorway as he walked into the room, followed by two others in similar. “But love also overcomes the greatest of challenges. Don’t mourn for what happened, celebrate your reunion.”.

“Akira, you ruined the moment.” Keith pointed out.

“Too bad, so sad. Truly.” Akira stated in a similar sarcastic tone as he smiled at the other two men. “I will allow us a day of rest before we proceed with the plan, this is your world. It’s only fair to reunite with those you have long since been separated from.”.

“Thank you, Akira.” Shiro said as Adam let his (ex?) fiancee join him on the bed while Zielger shooed the over guests out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
